Osada y Divergente
by MCS20
Summary: La vida de Tris como osada si la guerra no hubiera empezado tras la puntuación final. El capítulo continúa la historia justo después de que Tris descubra para que es el suero que les han inyectado. (Soy un desastre para los resúmenes. Violencia y sexo explícito ocasional) GRACIAS POR LEER


**Capítulo 1**

La fiesta termina tarde y para entonces estoy tan agotada que apenas puedo sostenerme en pie, pero debo buscar a Tobías. Entre abrazos felicitaciones y gritos de júbilo lo he perdido y no he conseguido dar con él, así que decido ser práctica y esperarlo en su habitación. Indecisa, decido entrar sin llamar, creyendo estúpidamente que él no estaría aún allí. Me equivocaba.

Tobías sale del baño completamente desnudo, sólo con una toalla en la mano con la que se seca el cabello. Lo miro con la boca abierta, trato de decir algo pero sólo puedo atinar a quitar esa cara de idiota que se me ha puesto. Él no parece haberme visto y me veo obligada a carraspear. De repente se estira a por su pistola y apunta en mi dirección, su mirada fría. Trago saliva.

-Tris –dice, sin bajar el arma -. Me has asustado.

-¿Puedes bajar eso? –Respondo, nerviosa. Él asiente y deja la pistola sobre un escritorio, luego me mira, tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Todo lo que bien que se está cuando tu novio te apunta a la cabeza.

-Va a empezar una guerra –señala -. Nos conviene estar atentos.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Tobías sonríe y se acerca a mí, instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás. -¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta, serio.

-Es sólo que… -clavo los ojos en el suelo, avergonzada -. ¿Podrías vestirte, por favor? –Me atrevo a mirarle y en su rostro veo una sombra de humor.

-Perdona –dice, apartándose -. No me había dado cuenta.

-Claro. Es lógico. Cómo ibas a darte cuenta.

Él no dice nada, coge unos calzoncillos y un pantalón cómodo y se los pone. Luego se vuelve hacia mí: -¿Te molesta si me quedo así?

-Ya te he visto la espalda.

-En realidad… ya me has visto todo –apunta.

-Oh, cállate.

Me acerco a él y lo beso, durante unos segundos antes de apoyar la frente en su pecho. Me acaricia el pelo, antes de separarse unos centímetros, lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tris? ¿Qué tenías que decirme antes?

-Sé cómo van a usarnos. Para su guerra.

-¿Erudición?

-Sí. ¿El suero que nos inyectaron tras la prueba final? –Él asiente, instándome a continuar -. Así es como planean obligarnos a colaborar. Con ese suero podrán controlarnos. Tenemos que pararlo. –Pienso en mis padres y siento miedo por ellos. Estoy aterrada. La sola idea de pensar que pueden usarme como un arma para matar a mi familia… Aunque quizás… soy divergente. Se supone que no puedo ser controlada.

Tobías se aleja y se deja caer sobre su cama, está serio, como nunca antes. Durante varios minutos no habla, me pone nerviosa, me gustaría que compartiera sus pensamientos conmigo. Al final se levanta y de repente le da una patada a una silla. Dos, tres, cuatro… repite los golpes hasta que queda destrozada en el suelo. Me echo hacia atrás, sorprendida ante esa falta de control. Tobías para, cierra los ojos y toma aire, soltándolo lentamente. -¿Tobías? –susurro. Niega, alzando un brazo para hacerme callar y entonces vuelve a tomar aire y soltarlo. Después se acerca a mí y me abraza, con fuerza.

-¿Confías en mí? –pregunta.

-Sabes que sí.

-Bien. Eso está bien -murmura.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido un plan?

-Sí –me coloca un mechón de pelo que se ha escapado de su sitio detrás de la oreja y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos -. No haremos nada. Por ahora.

-¿Qué?

Me aparto de él, enfadada. ¿Ese es su plan? –Tienes que estar de coña.

-Hablo en serio. Por ahora vamos a fingir que no sabemos nada de esto.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-Tris –Pone ese tono duro de instructor con el que me llamaba la atención en los primeros días -. No podemos dar un paso en falso. Si descubren que sabemos lo que traman, acabaremos los dos en el fondo del abismo. Tenemos que ir con cautela.

-Eso no le pega mucho a un osado.

-Ya bueno, quizás le pegue más a una divergente –responde con frialdad -. Deja que me ocupe de esto, intentaré averiguar exactamente cómo funciona el suero.

-¿Y si fallas?

-Pégame un tiro.

-Genial. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

-Nada. Al menos por ahora. Limítate a fingir que no pasa nada.

Niego con la cabeza, enojada, pero él me toma de la barbilla, aún serio -. Mañana elegirás que trabajo quieres ejercer. Preocúpate sólo por eso, ¿vale? Cuando sea el momento de actuar te lo diré.

-¿Y qué pasa si ellos activan el suero antes de que sea el momento de actuar? Hay vidas en juego, Tobías. Mis padres están en Abnegación, ¿recuerdas?

-Aún no harán nada –dice con seguridad -. Puede que tengan a nuestros líderes de su lado, pero necesitarán al menos una facción más para poder llevar sus planes a cabo. Y no les será fácil.

-Con Osadía ha sido pan comido –mascullo con amargura.

-Ya bueno, confío en que Cordialidad y Verdad sean más listos.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Entonces tendré que resolver esto rápido. Antes de que convenzan a una de las dos facciones.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo han hecho ya? Nos estamos jugando mucho.

-Piensa como un erudito –insiste -. Sería mucho más lógico y eficaz ocuparse primero de una facción y después de otra, ¿no crees? Controlar a dos a la vez no les garantiza el éxito.

-No sé Tobías… yo…

-Sé que estás preocupada por tus padres –me dice, posando las manos sobre mis hombros -. Confía en mí, cariño, los salvaremos.

Asiento, no puedo evitarlo y vuelvo a apoyarme contra su pecho; luego sonrío -¿Acabas de llamarme cariño?

-Quería probar –responde.

-Suena fatal –Digo, haciéndolo reír -. Prefiero Tris.

-Bien –Me da un beso en el pelo -. Mi Tris.

Me lleva hasta su cama y se tumba junto a mí, abrazándome. –Duerme, mañana tendrás que tomar una decisión importante.

-Creo que ya la he tomado –murmuro, medio dormida.

-o-

-Te veré luego –Le digo despidiéndome de él con un beso. Pero antes de que pueda salir por la puerta me coge del brazo y tira de mí, dándome otro beso, este mucho más intenso. –En serio –digo cuando me suelta para tomar el aire -. Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé –Responde antes de atrapar mi labio inferior con los dientes y profundizar el beso. Al final tengo que ser fuerte por los dos y me separo definitivamente, haciéndole un gesto para que no se mueva de ahí.

-Yo tengo que elegir un oficio –Digo, firme -. Y tú tienes que investigar sobre el suero, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –Se conforma -. Pero esto sería más fácil si vinieras a vivir aquí.

-¿… qué?

-No hace falta que tengas tu propia habitación. Puedes dormir conmigo.

-Yo… tengo que irme.

Lo dejo ahí plantado y prácticamente huyo hasta el dormitorio de los iniciados. Ese que tendré que abandonar hoy. Y no sé qué hacer. Me quedo con él o… Es absurdo. Erudición planea una guerra contra mi antigua facción, contra mi familia y yo estoy aquí decidiendo si dormir con mi novio o no. Aunque… si pienso de una forma horriblemente egoísta, he superado la iniciación de Osadía, creo que merezco unos días para actuar como una osada normal. Al fin y al cabo, cuando la guerra empiece, y sé que pronto empezará, todo esto cambiará. Y no quiero perderme nada de esta vida. De mi facción.

Al llegar al dormitorio Christina y Will están muy ocupados el uno en el otro. Incómoda aparto la mirada y voy hacia mi cama, donde mis cosas están todas recogidas y metidas en una caja. Sorprendida miro hacia la pareja y los interrumpo:

-¿Y esto?

Christina se incorpora y mira hacia la caja. Se encoge de hombros. –Una mujer entró aquí y se puso a recoger tus cosas. Supongo que quería ahorrarte el trabajo.

-¿Ha hecho lo mismo con vosotros?

-¡Ja! No, esto debe ser un regalo por ser la primera –comenta Will. Ellos vuelven a lo suyo, sin que el hecho de que alguien haya tocado mis cosas les preocupe lo más mínimo. A mí tampoco me preocuparía, si no fuera porque ya no puedo fiarme ni de mi sombra. Bueno, exceptuando a Tobías. Vuelco la caja sobre la cama y rebusco, asegurándome primero de que esté todo y segundo de que no haya nada raro. Respiro aliviada, parece que todo está bi… -Se te ha caído un papel –Will me mira por encima del hombro de Christina y me señala un papelito amarillo que hay en el suelo. Todas mis alarmas se disparan y el corazón empieza a bombear demasiado rápido. Los desdoblo, con los dedos temblorosos:

**ELIGE LIDERAZGO. NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA**

Arrugo el papel en mi puño. Alguien quiere que me una a los líderes. Y el único motivo que se me ocurre es que quieren tenerme cerca. Para controlarme. Pero se les escapa una cosa. Soy divergente. No puedo ser controlada.


End file.
